Orion language
Orion language referred to a number of languages used by the Orion civilizations of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Variants The major divisions of the primary Orion language are High Orion and Low Orion. High Orion was used by the upper class and in formal documents, while the Low Orion was used in passing in everyday life. While similar, High Orion often sounded musical and lyrical, while Low Orion had more nasal and exhaled language sounds. ( ) There is a 'backcountry' dialect that is spoken by provincial commoners. ( ) Trader's Tongue was a variation used in business. Related to this was the written language, Trader's Script, as well as Trader's Measure. ( }}) Another variation was Yrevish. Ambassador Spock felt that it was important to have an interpreter fluent in Orion Yrevish in the Federation delegation to PojjanPiraKot. ( |Red Sector}}) A common Orion language is called Orion Prime. In an alternate reality, Cadet spoke to Cadet in it. ( }}) Orion language tends to have a guttural, sibilant quality and many soft consonant sounds. Once, while on a cadet training scenario, Tasha Yar was surprised to find an operating computer system on an Orion vehicle. When the computer issued a vocal query, she responded with the common Human exclamation "ssh", which matched one of the computer's Orion language voice commands. This set off an alarm, as the Orion signal for danger was apparently to hiss like a snake. ( ) Interpreters and speakers Due to the large number of Starfleet encounters with Orions beginning in the 22nd century, many members of Starfleet are schooled in spoken Orion. Notable personnel with instruction in this language included Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk, Wanda Worrenstill, Marvin Wanglestien, Kristine Reardon, Stoan, Jack Thompson and C'Raal. By the 24th century, Orion language was a second year elective course at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Klingons also learned Orion to help in their dealings with that civilization. Klingon Empire personnel with instruction in this language included [[Madra tai-Vurstic|Madra tai-Vurstic]], [[Kagga sutai-Formorax|Kagga sutai-Formorax]], [[Kepel zantai-Venonn|Kepel zantai-Venonn]] and [[K'Zinh sutai-Velai|K'Zinh sutai-Velai]]. ( ) Many other civilians and members of non-aligned powers are noted to have been instructed in Orion, such as Kellie Louise Baker of Baker's World; Bhind'rr of Lanroche VIII; free traders Thorapolis Creole, Wilton Tull and Linda Robbins, Dirk of Remfry, Jonny Farlo of Jonny's Retreat, Jonas Elley and Lee Willson of Mantiev; Captain Patch of the Dark Phoenix; Jean Carislon of Jemison; Q'Kuattr; Zeenne; Selene Trikaka and T'planna. ( ) Manager Friel of Wagner Trading Post was prone to swearing in Orion, with passable pronunciation. She did so once in the 2260s upon hearing that a merchant starship convoy had been attacked by Klingons. ( ) Hikaru Sulu also knew some Orion curses, and used them when experiencing difficult piloting in 2270, testing the shuttlecraft. ( ) Glossary ;cheltol : A term that discreetly translates as a 'capable male student'. ( ) ;chuulak : Back country dialect term for a type of Orion public execution by slow torture to deter others. In an alternate timeline 25th century, Adajia recalled that a Consilium master was going to order mentally incompetent Thad Smith executed by chuulak for dereliction of service to the Consilium Institute. ( ) ;cluros : Translated as 'cold' or 'coolness', cluros is an Orion code of conduct. For example, to keep one's cluros is to keep one's cool. ( ) ;F'deraxt'la : A term for the Federation, pronounced as to rhyme with "Federation" in the Trader's Tongue, referring to a person born of three parents, all of whom were related. The adjective form of the noun was f'deraxt'l. ( }}) ;ganzu : The term ganzu seems to 'revenge society'. ( ) ;kohl'ash : An Orion word which means something akin to "retreat". ( ) ;thana kolari : Orion term that meant "Extended Orion". These words were used to describe colonies of Orions that had been lost, hidden or had reverted to a backward level technologically. ( ) Other translations and examples The word 'stealing' in either the English language or Federation Standard is translated by the Orions into their term for 'getting paid'. ( ) "Shahtaken, dgr'xt en. K'laxm f'dactla en str'in axltr'dn. Pr'dyn dgreilt jarras'tla en axm b'rerr–" Uhura translated this message said "He's telling them to give up. He says he wants them to go back to Orion, where they can all be charged with high treason–" ( ) category:orion culture category:languages